Mustang's Valentine
by Neechu
Summary: [One-Shot] Roy Mustang est encore en retard dans ses rapports, mais il a trouvé une merveilleuse idée pour se motiver et piéger son géôlier : le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye !


**Note :** L'univers de FMA et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.  
Bonjour à tous, en ce 14 Février 2015, je me suis sentie un poil inspirée pour un petit One-Shot sur ... du Royai. Rien à voir avec **Vapeurs de Whisky** ou **Retour à Ishbal**, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc comme ça. Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a.  
Dernière correction : Mars 2015.

_Et happy valentine's day ! \\(^o^)/  
(bon, ok, c'est posté tard dans la soirée, mais quand bien même...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Mustang's Valentine**

* * *

Le froid s'était installé sur Central City et une légère couche de neige avait fini par prendre place. Quelques flocons continuaient de tomber comme pour narguer la personne qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'air renfrogné. Le froid, la neige, l'humidité, il détestait ça ! La nuit commençait à tomber doucement et il soupira longuement en sentant la présence de sa subalterne derrière lui.

\- Colonel, vous ne partirez pas d'ici tant que votre rapport sur notre dernière mission ne sera pas terminé !

Il soupira longuement, Riza Hawkeye était devenue redoutable.

\- Je vous conseille de vous y mettre dès maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit ici. Il ne manque plus que le votre pour boucler le dossier, on a déjà tous rédigé le notre.

L'idée ne lui parut pas désagréable. Passer la nuit avec son Lieutenant... Même si ce n'était que pour rédiger un fichu rapport sur une mission aussi fade. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait que des missions sans intérêt, c'était frustrant. Mais ce soir-là, il eut une idée. Il sourit en coin, toujours dos à elle.

\- A une condition.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir négocier, mon Colonel ?

_« Mon »_, il frissonna légèrement.

\- Oui, je termine mon rapport et vous me laissez vous inviter au restaurant !  
\- Colonel ! S'exclama la jeune femme, surprise. Dois-je vous rappeler le règlement de l'armée ? Nous sommes dans la même unité et...  
\- Un dîner.

Il se retourna lentement pour la regarder. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, gênée : il avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il prit une feuille vierge et ouvrit son stylo.

\- A moins que vous ayez déjà un rendez-vous, ce soir.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira longuement, signe qu'elle capitulait. Elle fut surprise de voir son supérieur se mettre aussitôt au travail. Et ce ne fut qu'après une heure et demie de silence absolue qu'il leva les bras, vainqueur et se leva.

\- Vous voyez, cela ne vous a pas pris des heures... Vous êtes vraiment feignant, Colonel.  
\- Je viens vous chercher à vingt heures, Lieutenant, dit-il en posant son rapport sur le bureau de la jeune femme avant de sortir en sifflotant.

La jeune femme observa la pendule : dix-huit heures trente, il ne lui restait que peu de temps devant elle !

—

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre et pénétra dans l'immeuble avant de grimper les escaliers. Il ajusta sa cravate et donna quelques coups sur la porte pour signaler sa présence. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur une Riza des plus resplendissante. Roy l'observa de la tête aux pieds en souriant et sortit un bouquet de roses rouges caché derrière son dos.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Riza, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Elle marmonna un petit « merci » en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Ses joues rosies la trahissaient face à l'homme qui la regardait de ses intenses yeux onyx. Elle prit le bouquet qu'elle sentit en fermant les yeux avant d'aller le poser dans sa cuisine. Lui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte, tel un véritable gentleman, mais ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut dos à lui. Elle portait une longue robe noir, assez cintré qui cachait son dos mais épousait à merveille ses formes. Il était tellement habitué à la voir en uniforme qu'il oubliait à quel point son corps pouvait être aussi agréable à regarder. « Tant mieux » pensa-t-il, ne désirant pas que tous les soldats mâles affamés puissent profiter d'un tel spectacle ! Une seule chose semblait déranger l'alchimiste qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Qui a-t-il, Colonel ? lui demanda Riza en le rejoignant tout en enfilant son manteau.  
\- Roy, la corrigea-t-il. Vous permettez ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il tendit la main vers sa tête. Elle s'apprêta à reculer mais sa main se faufila derrière son crâne et il retira une épingle dans ses cheveux. Elle sursauta, légèrement surprise mais le laissa faire.

\- C'est bien mieux, comme ça, murmura-t-il en regardant ses cheveux se défaire, glissant sur ses épaules. Cela ne sert à rien de vous les laisser pousser si c'est pour toujours les attacher.

Il lui tendit le bras quand elle ferma à clef la porte de son appartement après avoir sommé à Black Hayate d'être sage.

\- Je pensais que c'était un dîner, Roy, lui dit-elle en observant son bras.  
\- Un dîner, oui, mais nous sommes le 14 Février, Riza.

Face à mine enjouée du noiraud, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait un peu piégée, mais décida de se prendre au jeu et passa son bras dans le sien. Si c'était pour Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Bien sûr, il était venu en voiture mais il avait également réussi à trouver une table dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Un coup de fil de Madame Christmas aidait toujours. La blonde aurait pu être surprise, en entrant dans le restaurant, mais elle savait que l'homme à son bras n'en était pas à son premier rencard. Elle trouvait celui-ci particulièrement élégant, dans son long manteau noir accompagné d'une paire de gants blancs et d'une sublime écharpe en soie de la même couleur. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient coiffés. Comme à l'enterrement de Maes Hughes mais elle balaya rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Ce soir-là, Roy rayonnait. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer en réalisant qu'elle en était certainement la raison. Sous son manteau se cachait un costume noir des plus sophistiqués, accompagné d'un gilet sans manche gris par dessus sa chemise blanche. Il replaça correctement sa fine cravate noire et suivit le serveur à leur table, installée légèrement en retrait. Roy lui tira sa chaise et elle s'assit en le remerciant puis il prit place sur celle d'en face. Deux coupes de champagne leur furent apportés. La jeune femme avisa la coupe et la prit dans sa main avant de poser son regard sur le noiraud.

\- Vous aviez prévu votre coup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il souriait en coin en prenant aussi la sienne.  
\- A quoi devrions-nous trinquer ?  
\- Vous m'avez piégé.  
\- Disons que c'est plutôt un cadeau surprise, Riza. Nous changer les idées le temps d'une soirée.  
\- Vous arrivez toujours à tirer les situations à votre avantage. Rappelez-vous de l'ordre que vous m'avez donné il y a quelques années, ne devenez pas trop manipulateur.  
\- Trinquons alors pour le merveilleux duo que nous formons depuis toutes ces années.

Roy avança sa coupe vers elle et elle fit de même pour faire chanter le cristal puis chacun burent une gorgée du coin de l'œil. Quelques regards pas dessus la carte, entre deux bouchées d'une entrée faisant danser la valse aux papilles gustatives. Enfin, Riza observa le serveur apporter une bouteille de vin.

\- Roy, vous n'étiez pas obligé, le réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur avant de lire l'étiquette qu'elle reconnu sans soucis. Roy !

Le susnommé rit un peu et fit signe au serveur de l'ouvrir et en servir un fond dans son verre qu'il goûta.

\- Vous vous en êtes rappelé tout ce temps, murmura-t-elle en regardant le liquide rouge couler dans son verre.  
\- Comment ne pas m'en rappeler, rit-il, Maître Hawkeye m'a fait cirer tous les sols de la maison et m'a empêché d'utiliser l'alchimie pendant deux semaines.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de dire que vous aviez cassé cette bouteille à ma place.  
\- Vous étiez tellement terrorisée que vous pleuriez et que vous vous étiez fait pipi dessus, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.

Les joues de Riza virèrent au rouge vermeille tandis que Roy riait encore. S'il y avait bien une femme qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir de son esprit, il s'agissait bel et bien de celle en face de lui. Son maître, ses études d'alchimie, sa formation militaire, la guerre, il ne comptait plus ce qui l'avait empêché de se livrer à la jeune femme, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant. Il fut ravie de voir celle-ci se détendre au fil de la soirée. L'entendre rire, la voir sourire, parler de tout sauf du travail. Il avait sûrement passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie, et même l'addition que lui avait apporté le serveur à la fin du repas ne réussi pas à entamer sa bonne humeur. _Rien_ n'était assez bien pour Riza Hawkeye.

\- Votre popularité auprès des femmes n'est vraiment pas étonnante, murmura la jeune femme en observant le ciel.

Avant de reprendre la route, une balade avait été nécessaire pour les aider à se rafraîchir l'esprit après ces verres de champagne et de vin. Il retira son écharpe et lui passa autour du coup en la voyant se replier dans son manteau lorsqu'elle avait prononcer ces mots.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?  
\- J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, donc je comprends les autres femmes, sourit-elle tristement.  
\- C'est différent, vous, vous êtes _la_ femme, Riza.  
\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Roy.

Elle plongea néanmoins son regard dans le sien. La détermination de l'alchimiste la déstabilisa. Il était encore tout près d'elle, soutenant son regard. Elle pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, ses mains ajustant la douce écharpe de soie autour d'elle, l'alcool réchauffer son corps et son esprit. Il ne suffisait que de quelques centimètres, peut-être même que de quelques millimètres qu'elle s'autorisa à franchir en agrippant le col de son manteau pour l'attirer contre elle et en se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, le noiraud resta un mobile un moment puis en croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui s'était légèrement écartée, il l'attira contre elle et lui rendit son baiser. Cela n'était qu'un simple geste, mais ils avaient mis des années à sauter le pas.

Le froid les rappela rapidement à la raison et ils s'écartèrent pour rejoindre la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme. L'une se touchait discrètement les lèvres en se blottissant dans son écharpe, l'autre passait tout aussi discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essayer de retrouver le goût de ce baiser. Champagne et chocolat, un alliage exquis sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop profité de ce bon vin, rit Riza en s'accrochant au bras de Roy dans les escaliers de son immeuble.  
\- Tant que ça ne devient pas une habitude, cela ne peut pas vous causer de mal, la rassura-t-il en l'aidant à mettre la clef dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle le remercia et ouvrit la porte.

\- Je peux vous offrir un café ? lui demanda-t-elle en restant sur le seuil de la porte.  
\- Non merci, il est déjà tard...

Elle hocha un peu la tête, ne dissimulant pas une moue légèrement déçue avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Encore merci, pour cette soirée...  
\- Non, merci à toi...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Roy savoura le baiser en l'étreignant contre lui puis la laissa rentrer dans son appartement. La porte se referma doucement, hésitante. La soirée était trop belle pour se terminer.

Lorsque celle-ci fut close, deux mains s'étaient posées dessus, et deux _« Je t'aime » _à peine audibles furent murmurer sans que l'autre s'en sache rien. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à le dire, ni à l'entendre.

Une fois chez lui, en se déshabillant, Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son écharpe. Écharpe qui ne lâcha pas le cou de la jeune femme de toute la nuit. Son odeur était bien trop délicieuse pour ne pas en profiter.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que celle-ci aura été agréable et que vous aurez passé un bon moment ! Un peu de sucre, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Et celui-ci ne donne pas de caries, ni de kilos sur la balance !  
Et si vous aimez le couple EdWin, j'ai également fait un OneShot sur ce thème avec ce couple ! **Effluves d'huile et pétales de roses **_(s/11048475/)_


End file.
